Do they know its Christmas time at all?
by Can'tThinkOfaUsername
Summary: The Stewart family go to Africa for a short Christmas trip. But when they get there they see a poverty stricken land. Can they help the poor people they meet? Or will it be too late? Bad summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Heres a quick Christmassy fanfic about those in poverty sticken countries at Christmas time.**

It was one week before Christmas.

Miley, Robby Ray, and Jackson had gone to Africa for a three week trip during the Christmas holidays.

One morning, Miley woke up extra early. She couldn't sleep. She walked around their luxury hotel room for a while, before waking her Dad up and asking him if she could go for a walk for an hour.

From what she had seen so far, she loved Africa; it was really hot; they were staying in a 5 star hotel (as a Christmas present), and had access to swimming pools, game rooms, even safari trips to explore the stunning wildlife.

That morning, it was quiet and calm outside, the hotel seemed empty. Miley walked into the town. There was no-one around. She decided to go a bit farther. The trip to Africa was a once in a lifetime opportunity; she thought that it would be a better idea to expore the land instead of playing games in a hotel, because she could do that in America anyway.

Miley passed some other keen tourists as she reached the other end of the town, and some foreign cars drove by, but it was still quiet.

She saw a small sandy lane, and walked along it for a while, admiring the scenery. She was quite tired already; the African sun was stiflingly hot, even early in the morning. The lane was long and windy, but she didnt turn back. Something inside her was telling her not to. After a while, Miley heard a distant whimper and she walked faster to see what it was. A moment later, she saw what had made the noise, and she stopped, her body froze in horror at what she was watching.

The girl looked like a tiny little skeleton; she didn't look alive. She was nothing but bones. Her body was so weak and unsteady. She was about to collapse with the weight of the huge water jar on her head. She wasn't strong enough to support the weight of the jar. Her knees buckled as she took small unsteady steps forward, dirty unsafe water spilling from the wobbly jar. She whimpered weakly but painfully every time the water spilt.The worst part was that the person carrying the jar was barely more than a toddler. She was around four years old, carrying something that weighed at least half her own body weight. Her face was gaunt and full of pain. She was skeletal, and clearly lived a hard cruel life of poverty. Distinctive wounds covered her stick-thin limbs. Flys and other bugs seemed to be eating at her skin, torturing the little child.

Miley was shocked. She had seen this on TV, but now, it wasn't Tv, this was reality. Miley carefully approached the child. She couldnt speak the local language and the child wouldnt know how to speak english, so it was going to be difficult. Miley just couldnt watch the girl try to carry the water; it was child labour, child cruelty to have a child so small carry something so big. She reached out to lift the jar, offering to carry it for the girl, but the child screamed weakly and tried to pull the jar back, she was scared of Miley.

The child thought Miley wanted to steal the water. Her family needed that water to save her dying siblings. The water was likely too dirty to be safe for drinking, but it was their only chance for survival. So many people tried to steal from others. Her family was so poor. They had nothing. The well was miles from where they were living, it was such a long hard walk for the girl, but if she didnt get the water, her baby brother and sister were going to die. She was so young, but she didnt ever get the chance to be a child.

As she saw the Miley grab the water, the little girl panicked. She tugged helplessly at the jar, but as she pulled the jar, all the water spilled.

Both girls stopped in shock as they both realised how bad spilling the water was.

For the little child, it meant that her siblings were going to die. That water was the only thing that could have saved them, but it was gone, it was too late.

For Miley, spilling the water made her suddenly realise that just a mile from their 5 star luxury hotel, there was a different world. A world of poverty. A world of pain. It opened her eyes to reality. They say the world is a small place, which is true. Our world is a small place. Their world isn't; their world is a place of war, disease, poverty and starvation. If they need something, they have to work for it, even if it kills them. They cant get what they need by the flick of a switch. The planet is a huge place, but it is metaphorically separated. The 'third world' , the land of poverty, was being ignored by the richer countries. Miley was ready to break the invisible barrier dividing the lands, separating the people; she was ready to step in and help make a difference, before it got too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Miley suddenly remembered that she had a bottle of water in her backpack. She quickly handed it to the child who nervously took it, before running away quickly.

Miley wasn't surprised. She knew that strangers were often dangerous in these places. The people were so poor and desperate, which resulted in high crime rates and frequent kidnappings and thefts. But somehow she needed the little girl to trust her so she could help them.

She quietly followed the running child, but stayed several metres behind so she didn't scare the girl.

The road seemed to never end, it just got longer and longer.

Although it was late December, it was still extremely hot outside. After walking for a couple of miles, Miley was very tired, but the little African girl was exhausted. She was way too young and small to have to walk so far in such hot weather.

Eventually, they reached the young girls home.

Miley was in shock. She stared at the land in front of her. This was the land the young African girl lived in, this was really her home. It was a different world to the world Miley knew.

The ground was sandy and dirty, crawling with insects. A couple of bare dead trees were withering under the scorching sunlight. There were several tiny huts made out of mud and sticks; they looked like they were about to collapse. Those were houses. It was horrible to imagine that people wre forced to live like this. But it was the people that shocked Miley the most.

She could see little children hard at work, doing adults jobs. She could hear babies cying, being ignored as they lay in the open land getting burnt by the sun. Their mothers were busy, desperately attempting to look after the dying children. There were a lot of dying children in the small land. Diseases spread fast. These people never seen a doctor. They were never given cures. Poverty had divided them from the rest of the world. They were forced to spend every day of their lives fighting for survival, being denied basic human rights. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't right.

Miley thought of her home. They had electricty, all the latest gadgets, TVs, tons of clothes, a safe loving family and so much more. She felt guilty for having so much when these people had so little. Miley had the best of both worlds; she got to be a happy smalltown teenager and also got to be a worldwide popstar at night. The people here had the worst of every world. They didnt have freedom, they never got the chance to have fun.

Miley snapped out of her daydream and looked around. She could see the little African girl trying to get her dying baby brother to drink the water Miley had given her. He was too weak.

Miley ran over to help. She did her best to help save the dying boy, she was doing everything she could, but nothing seemed to work. As she was helping, she heard angry shouts coming towards them. People were running away, screaming. She could see a group of angry men approaching the land. A woman came and grabbed the little African girl and her baby brother. Miley didnt know what was going on. She didnt know who these men were, but she knew enough to know that everyone was scared of them. She ran as fast as she could. She ran all the way back to the hotel, not looking back once.

Finally she reached the hotel room. She was out of breath as she sat down on a chair.

She saw her concerned Dad come in, "Miley!" he said, relieved, but quite angry. She had said she would only be gone for an hour. That was three hours ago. "Where have you been!?" he asked anxiously. "How many times have I told you that its not safe to go exploring alone around a land you dont know??"

Mileys eyes filled with tears as she explained to her Dad what she had saw.

When she was finished, Robby Ray stopped for a moment. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know whether to be angry with her for going somewhere unsafe without permission, or to be happy with her for helping someone in need.

But they both knew one thing; that this was a different place to the world they knew. Things were different here, and that wasnt a good thing.

"Miley" Robby Ray said. "Its Christmastime. I should be angry with you, but I'm not. I'm going to help. I'm going to help you help those people. No-one deserves a life of poverty and fear. Its up to us to help make it right. Its up to us to put a smile on those peoples faces this Christmas."


	3. Chapter 3

They spent the next couple of hours wrapping Christmas presents and writing cards; getting prepared for Christmas Day.

They avoided going outside as it was to hot; except for the times when they went swimming in the giant pool.

But Robby Ray noticed Miley wasnt the same that day. She wasnt her usualy hyper happy self. She was obviously thinking about what she had seen earlier that day.

"Miles" he said. "Maybe you should show us this place and we'll try and think of a way to help those people, alright bud?" She nodded, and a few minutes later, Robby Ray, Miley and Jackson were walking through the small town heading for the remote poverty stricken area.

After walking for miles , they were almost there.

A couple of minutes later, they were at the end of a road, about to turn a corner. "This is it, its just around this corner" Miley said. They turned the corner. Mileys face fell.

The people were all gone. The houses were now no more than little collapsed mounds of sticks and mud on the ground. The land was deserted. Everything looked like it had been struck by a tornado. But it hadn't.

A windy breeze blew through the land, sand and dust were flying everywhere. "B-but it was just h-here!" Miley stuttered. "It was! There were people here this morning! And houses! And lots of little children! And mothers! And angry men! Angry men..." Her voice trailed off to a whisper as she realised that the angry men had destroyed the land. Anger rippled up inside her like a rumbling earthquake. How could anyone do something like that to innocent people who had so little?

"Its Christmas time! "Miley said loudly, her voice full of anger. "Do those men not have hearts!?"

She turned around and began to walk back. Jackson and Robby Ray ran a bit to catch up with her.

"Miley wait!" Jackson said. "Maybe we're the ones who didn't have hearts. We've seen this stuff on TV. We've ignored it. We've never done anything about it. But that can change Miles. Every little thing can help make a difference. Like.. umm.. Hannah could do some charity concerts! And we could raise some money for people here when we get back home!"

Jackson and Robby Ray could both see that Miley was getting upset.

"Miles, its not your fault- I know its hard when you lose hope, but you gotta have faith. It doesnt seem like we can help these people, because we have no idea where they are, but the distance doesn't matter. The thing is Miley, theres nothing greater than the power of God. These people have never been taught about God, they've never known to pray. But God ain't gonna turn His back on them. We have to pray for them. And trust that God has a plan for everyone. We're gonna find those people Miley, we're gonna find them with the help of God."

"How are we gonna do that?" Jackson asked.

"I dont know son. I really dont know. But if you believe that your plan will work and if you trust in the Lords guidance, then the answers will come to you. Its gonna take some time to figure this all out, but we'll do our best." Robby Ray said.

As they walked back near the town, Robby Ray remembered a song called 'Do they know its Christmas' by Bandaid 20. He knew Miley would be able to relate to this song, as she's a popstar who had just discovered the world that she had never opened her eyes to before. Just like the singers in Bandaid 20; she was ready to change. She was ready to help end poverty.

Robby Ray began to softly sing the song to her:

_**It's Christmastime  
There's no need to be afraid  
At Christmastime, we let in light and we banish shade  
And in our world of plenty we can spread a smile of joy  
Throw your arms around the world at Christmastime**_

But say a prayer

Pray for the other ones  
At Christmastime it's hard, but when you're having fun  
There's a world outside your window  
And it's a world of dread and fear  
Where the only water flowing is the bitter sting of tears  
And the Christmas bells that ring there are the clanging  
chimes of doom  
Well tonight thank God it's them instead of you

And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmastime  
The greatest gift they'll get this year is life  
(Oooh) Where nothing ever grows  
No rain nor rivers flow  
Do they know it's Christmastime at all?

(Here's to you) raise a glass for everyone  
(Here's to them) underneath that burning sun  
Do they know it's Christmastime at all?

Feed the world  
Feed the world

Feed the world

Let them know it's Christmastime again

Feed the world  
Let them know it's Christmastime again'

They were all now ready to let the poor people in the third world know that it is Christmas time. They didnt know how they were going to do that yet, but they were ready. They were filled with determination. Normal people can change the world this Christmas, simply by faith. The were going to make a difference in the world; and they werent going to let anything stand in their way.

**Please, anyone who reads this, take just a minute and say a quick prayer for the people who live lives of poverty this Christmas.**

**I don't think I'll this story finished before Christmas, because I'm really busy, but I'll try and get another chapter added if ya want.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Ok this is sorta obvious; I do not own Hannah Montana, unfortunately.**

As they reached the end of the road, they could see a man wearing a t-shirt that said 'Help End Poverty'. He must be a charity worker, they thought. They went over to talk to him, to see if he knew where the people had gone.

"Hello, do you speak english?" Robby Ray asked.

The man laughed. "Yes, I do. I'm Robert. I'm from the United Kingdom, I'm here to help a charity."

"We were wondering if you could help us." Robby Ray explained. "See, my daughter saw some local people here earlier today. They were extremely poor. They lived in little huts in an area at the other end of this road. There were a lot of dying children. While my daughter was trying to help, a crowd of men came and everyone ran away. The men destroyed the land. When we came back later, all the local people were gone, and their homes were ruined, but we really want to find them and help them."

Robert sighed. "It happens all the time here. Men get paid to take over the land. They don't care if children die because of them, they just care about taking over the land that they chase people out of. It's the only way that they can find to make money. Innocent people get their homes destroyed every day. They have to find somewhere else to live every time they lose their home. They could be anywhere. They often try to find somewhere remote to be safe. But, in this part of the country, nowhere is safe. Theres always someone following them. Someone who makes other peoples lives miserable as their job."

"But why are those men so mean?!" Miley asked.

Robert sighed again. "These people live in a different world. I know that its horrible for them to be so cruel and ruthless, but most of them are doing it because they need money for their families."

"Do you have any idea where the people could be now? We really need to find them!" Jackson added.

"Its not safe to go out looking for them. You could get in a lot of trouble. It would be a big risk to take." Robert told them.

"We're going to take that risk." Robby Ray answered determinedly. "Where did they go?"

"Look, I'm not sure, but I think that if you walked to the far end of the town, then you would see a big hotel. Behind the hotel theres a small street, with an alley in the middle. Theres a big yard at the end of the alley. Homeless people often gather there while they think of somewhere else to live. But its not safe for tourists to go there. The crowds are very big. And among the large crowd, there are a lot of very bad people. Its too unsafe." Robert explained, trying to discourage them.

Robby Ray and Miley had seen plently of large crowds before. The crowds at their concerts were hectic and crazy. They dealt with large crowds every night, so they were prepared and willing to face one more large crowd, even if t was for a completely different reason instead of a concert.

"We're going." Robby Ray said firmly.

"Oh..umm.. well; Please be safe!!! Be careful there! Here's a map of where to go.." he said anxiously, taking a pen and circling the alley on the map.

"Thanks." Robby Ray, Jackson, and Miley said in unison as they turned around and headed for the alley.

None of them really knew what to expect to see. They still didn't know how they could help the people, but they were determined to find away. They never really had given up on anything before, and they weren't about to start now.


	5. Chapter 5

They followed the map carefully through the town. They hadn't really paid much attention to the surrounding, they were concentrating too hard on the map.

"I think the big hotel is round here somewhere." Jackson said.

They all looked up and were really surprised.

"No way!" Miley said. "This is the other side of the hotel we're staying in!"

She was right.

A few minutes later they found the alley. Robert was definitely telling the truth when he said their was a large crowd.

There were so many crammed into such a small, dark, dirty place; most of them were women and children. The people all looked so sad. Little lost children were crying. Parents looked so desperate and worried; many were looking after sick family members. They were all so poor and were being forced to live in this tiny space.

Jackson and Robby Ray were horrified. This was the first time that they had seen people like this. These people lived lives that were so hard, it was impossible to even imagine.

Miley scanned her eyes round the crowd. She was looking for the little girl that she had met that morning. She couldn't see her anywhere.

They made their way through the noisy crowd. When they reached the other side of the yard, Miley could see a familiar face. It was the little girl. She was standing beside her mum, with her baby sister. But no baby brother. Miley remembered how sick the baby was that morning. She didn't think the little baby boy was alive anymore. It was horrible that young lives could end so quickly. That child never got the chance to see the world properly. Poverty had caused sickess and pain.

The little girl looked up and recognised Miley. No-one needed to say anything. Something somehow automatically told the little girl that Miley wasnt dangerous like the other people. She was there to help them. She smiled, and Robby Ray, Jackson and Miley smiled back.

All of a sudden they could hear high pitched screaming. They turned around are were terrified. Gangs of armed men were pushing their way through the crowd demanding money or anything from the innocent people.They were so ruthless as they made their way through the people; they didnt even care when they picked up children and threw them out of the way. They just didnt care that they were treating people like dirt.

The crowd was getting smaller as people fled from the yard. They knew their lives would be at risk if they didnt escape from the gang.

Robby Ray pulled Jackson and Miley beside him and they sprinted out of the yard. As they were leaving, Miley took one look back. Right there getting tortured by the gang, was the little girls family. Miley knew that she would never forget the look of terror on the little girls face, the helplessness, the pain in her eyes.

Miley felt so guilty for leaving the child there, but she had to go.

That night back at the hotel, Miley couldn't get the little girl out of her mind. It was hard to believe that behind their 5 star hotel, there were people being tortured, lives in danger.

They heard a knock at the door, and when Robby Ray opened the door, he was handed a note. He read the note aloud. They were filled with fear and dread as the note was read. It said,

'Dear hotel guest,

I am sorry to inform you that this hotel is no longer a safe place and we have no choice but to send all our guests away for safety reasons. It is advised that you leave tonight in order to avoid the dangerous gangs and crime in the surrounding area. Yours sincerley, hotel staff.'

RobbyRay couldnt let his children stay here any longer. They were going to go home. They were going home for Christmas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Hannah Montana which is very obvious but anyway..**

"No!" Miley said, as she read the note over and over again. It wasn't going home that bothered her. She didn't like this place. She hated being here, but that didn't make her glad to leave, as she knew that the real reason that they were being forced to leave was because there were tons of people getting tortured in the alley behind the hotel. No-one was going to come and rescue them. No-one was brave enough, so the men, women and children there were just left to spend their Christmas being beaten and being used for slave labour, many dying of starvation, disease, or just as a result of the cruel way they were being treated and beaten.

She paced up and down the hotel room angrily, carelessly folding clothes and throwing them into her suitcase. Robby Ray was busy organising flights back to the United States. Jackson was packing his stuff.

Two hours later, the hotel room was neat and tidy once again. All the suitcases were packed up and were sitting by the door. Jackson switched offthe light. They took one last look at the room, before each grabbing a suitcase and leaving the room. Robby Ray locked the door, and they handed the keys back to the hotel staff, and stood outside as they waited for a taxi to take them to the airport.

The air was hot. The sun was shining brightly, illuminating the already colourful flowers and exotic plants that covered the park across the road. The weather was beautiful, the scenery was amazing. But the Stewart family couldn't enjoy it; not since they knew the secrets that lay behind the hotel in the area shadowed by the sunlight. The dark, cold area where the things that happened were too dark and cold to imagine.

The taxi arrived. They had to share the taxi with another tourist family from the hotel who were going to the same airport. Taxi's were collecting people from that hotel all day, the drivers were so busy. Everyone wanted to leave. They wanted to go back to the saftey of their homes for Christmas. None of them wanted to spend their Christmas surrounded by a place full of cruel secrets, secrets that the travel agents certainly didn't tell any of them about when they sold them the trip to Africa.

They got to the airport at around 9pm and were greeted with more bad news. Their flight which was supposed to begin at 10.30, was being delayed until 4am. The Stewart family was led into a quite empty waiting room where they would stay until the plane was ready for boarding.

Robby Ray sighed. The trip to Africa was a Christmas present. It was supposed to give them all a break from their hectic lives. They were all so busy, especially Miley; she really loved her job as Hannah Montana, but Robby Ray thought that the trip would be a perfect Christmas treat. Balancing her secret with school, friends, family, and a career was sometimes a lot of stress for a young girl, and a short holiday in a new country would allow the whole family to have some time away from it all, just to relax. But it had all backfired, the holiday had just brought more stress. They were now burdened with the realisation of how hard some peoples lives are, they had seen it with their own eyes, and that was a lot harder than seeing it on TV. They wanted to help, but what could they really do now that they were going to be so far away?

"Try and get some sleep." Robby Ray said to Jackson and Miley. "Its going to be a very long night."

They were all very quiet that evening; they were all confused. They were angry after seeing how those people were treated, and were shocked to see the lives they had to live. They were upset and disappointed that they couldn't help them. They wanted to go home, but nothing could take away the guilt that they felt for not helping those people.

An hour or two later, Jackson and Robby Ray drifted off to sleep. Miley couldn't sleep. The chairs were hard and stiff, but everyone else in the waiting room seemed to be asleep. Miley was alone. Everytime she closed her eyes, the face of the little African girl appeared in her mind. The childs gaunt bony face and eyes full of fear and pain would haunt Miley forever. It was around midnight. Miley turned around and buried her head in her hands. She felt so guilty. She knew she hadn't done anything wrong, but she just didn't know what to do. She still felt that somehow it was her fault for not helping them. Hot, angry tears came to her eyes as she sat waiting in the room full of sleeping people. She was trying so hard not to cry. She felt that compared to the people she had seen, she had no idea what pain was, but that didn't make her feel any less lonely or upset.

At around 3am, Jackson woke up. He jerked around uncomfortably for a moment, before opening his eyes and waking up. The room was big but there were just a couple of small families in wee groups, everyone asleep on the rows of seats. He looked beside him; his Dad was still asleep, snoring gently. Miley was beside him. She was sitting on her chair, her elbows leaning on her knees, head buried in her hands. He didn't know if she was awake or asleep.

"Miley?" Jackson asked quietly. There was no reply, but somehow he knew she wasn't asleep. He tugged her arm away so he could see her face. She was awake, the dark rings under her eyes indicated she hadn't slept at all. He could also tell that she was upset. He was her big brother; he could read his wee sister like a book.

"Miley, we'll be home in a couple of hours. Maybe back home, we could figure out some way to help the people in this country. You'r a popstar; you've got a lot of money in the bank- we could send some to them or something."

"Thats not gonna help them now though. Thats not gonna help them have a good Christmas. Jackson, they don't even know what Christmas is! No-ones even told them about Lord Jesus! They don't even get the chance to learn about God. They can't celebrate Christmas and its not fair! Its not fair that they never even get taught what Christmas is! They dont get to have Christmas with their family like we do- they don't get to even have time with their family because their lives are being torn apart by people doing cruel cruel things! While we are getting presents on Christmas morning, they're getting beaten or getting used as slaves or being forced to watch as someone they love dies of diseases! Its just not fair! ITS NOT RIGHT!" Miley said angrily, on the verge of tears.

Robby Ray woke up in time to hear what Miley had said. He knew that what she had said was right. He placed his arm around her trying to comfort her. They were interrupted by the sound coming from the speakers in the room;

"Would everyone on Flight Number 568291 to Malibu please get ready for boarding at gate 5. Thats Flight 568291 ready for boarding at gate 5. Thankyou."

They gathered up their bags and walked over to Gate 5. It was early in the morning so the airport wasnt busy. They boarded the plane and it left quite quickly.

The flight was long and tedious. No-one said much. No-one really knew what to say.

In the middle of the flight, Robby Ray came over to Miley. He had been thinkin about what she had said. He knew that there was only one way that she could help those people now, and that was through God.

"Miles" he said. "Ask God to help those people. Pray with your heart, and your prayers will always be answered, they just arent always answered in the way you expect. God works in mysterious ways, but he always will answer your prayers in the way thats best for everyone." He told her, before returning to his seat.

Miley usually didn't like it when her Daddy said stuff all complicated and deep, but this time, it was different. Maybe he could be right.

She prayed a silent prayer,

"Dear Lord,

This Christmas, please bless the poor people of the world,

The people who live in poverty and fear.

The people who have never been taught what Christmas is

They've never been told that you are here.

This Christmas, Please bless them with the safety of your power

Please grant them the gift of your love

Holy Spirit grant them strength

May your wisdom come upon them like a dove.

This Christmas Lord, please help us open the eyes

To all of us who have been blind

Blind to the knowledge that theres a poor world out there

People who we have ignored and left behind.

Please help us to care more, to help them

Please help us to spend more time talking to you

Because if we could all pray for them every night

The worlds problems would be few.

Please bless the third world this Christmas Lord,

Amen."

Finally, the plane landed back in Malibu.

The Stewart family stepped off the plane. They had left Africa , but they hadn't left their memories behind. They would carry their experiences with them forever. The trip wasn't a good one, but it had opened their eyes. They were now determined to help those people through God, because everyone deserves to smile this Christmas. Everyone, everywhere.

**Please review! Flames are accepted. I'd like to know what you think of the story so if you have time, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Hannah Montana.. obviously, but anyways..**

**(The story is going to skip a couple of days from the week before Christmas to Christmas Day)**

It was Christmas Day. Miley and Jackson had spent the morning opening presents just like most other people who celebrate Christmas. Jackson had received some new stuff for his car, CDs, DVDs, money, and lots of other stuff. Miley had received a new ipod, clothes, some other stuff, and her favourite present; which was a letter from the recording company which stated that Hannah Montana was getting the chance to write and sing a brand new song and record it in the Christmas holidays- the song would be released in January.

They were delighted with their gifts. They had always loved Christmas. It was such a great time of year. A time for relaxation from their hectic lives. A time for fun and happiness. A time to spend with your family. A time for celebration. However; for Miley, this Christmas was different than all the other Christmasses. Before, she spent all of the Christmas holidays like many other children; celebrating the gifts she had received. But this year, every time she opened a present, she was excited and happy, but at the same time, felt guilty as she remembered the poor children in Africa. Those children spent Christmas the same way they spent almost every other day; being treated as slaves, doing jobs most fully-grown adults in developed countries couldn't do- let alone an undernourished, negleted child. They spent every day fighting for survival, although that was extremely hard, as they are surrounded by disease, cruelty, neglect, poverty and pain.

Miley and Jackson, like most others in developed countries, were always aware that many people in third world countries were forced to suffer so badly and live such hard lives; they always felt sorry for those people, but in a way, just accepted that that was just the way people in that part of Africa had to live, and assumed that that was the way it had always been. They knew it was wrong and something needed to change, but had always just told themselves that one young teenager in a country far away couldn't make any difference. What could they do that would actually improve the lives of those people? Miley and Jackson had always thought that the answer to that question was, almost nothing. But after visiting Africa, their opinions had changed. One young teenager could actually do a lot to make a difference. Every little helps.

After all the presents were opened, Miley stood back and looked at all the gifts she had been given; from friends, from fans, and from family. She had so much. Her room was covered with presents.

For a moment, she tried to imagine what Christmas would be like if she was one of the poor African people that she had seen. She was a songwriter- she had a very good imagination, she had acted in Zombie High- she was good at putting herself in someone elses shoes, but she still found it really hard to imagine a Christmas without presents, a Christmas without her family, a Christmas without anything, a Christmas where her life and her families lives were in danger, a Christmas without even knowing what Christmas was. No Christmas.

She sighed, and mumbled some quick prayers. She still didn't feel like any of it would help those people. It wasn't going to be easy to try and figure out a way to make a difference to the lives of people who lived in poverty.

Later that day, Robby Ray, Jackson and Miley were enjoying their traditional Christmas dinner. They laughed, smiled, and chatted while they ate. For a short while, they seemed to have forgotten their trip. They were just celebrating Christmas happily, like normal. When they were almost done, Miley went over to the fridge to get a drink of water. At that moment, all the memories of the last week came back to her. She remembered her very first encounter with the little girl- the time when the water was spilt- the water that would have been used to help save a baby. To Miley and almost everyone else in developed countries, water isn't appreciated much. It isn't seen as a luxury. But for the people in the third world- water is the difference between life and death, and it is something that is very scarce.

Miley's mind began to overflow with thoughts, memories, questions and emotions:. Guilt. Could she have helped more people if she acted faster when she tried to save the baby? Sadness. Seeing the people in the alley was upsetting for her. Fear. What happened to the little girl and her family? Relief. She was lucky to have so much when so many people have so little. Anger. Why had she never opened her eyes to the suffering of the third world before? Confusion. Why can peoples lives be so different when we all live on the same planet?

Miley ran up to her room and shut the door. Hot, salty tears flowed down her cheeks. Never before had she felt so guilty, even though she knew she hadn't really done anything wrong.

Robby Ray and Jackson wanted to go upstairs to see if Miley was ok, but they knew she would want to be alone for a while.

Miley picked up her guitar and began to strum a tune quietly. She tried to let all her thoughts and emotions form a song. It was more of a poem, but she didn't care.

---

We all say we celebrate Christmas

But is that really what we do?

We give gifts, and gets lots of new things

Is that celebrating Christmas to you?

I don't think so. I don't think so anymore.

For years, I've celebrated the presents I've received

All of us tend to forget and ignore

That we celebrate presents. Not presence. The presence of the Lord.

Christmas is a time of celebration. Celebrating the coming of our Lord.

But we almost all celebrate all the wrong things, the wrong things

Presents. Not presence. The presence of our Lord.

We get to wrapped up in unwrapping gifts, ignoring the message Christmas brings.

We all say we celebrate Christmas

Is that really what we do?

We give gifts and get lots of new things

Is that celebrating Christmas to you?

Christmas is a time of celebration. So celebrate this year.

Don't celebrate the presents

Celebrate the presence

The presence of the Lord who is always here

Don't just celebrate the presents. Celebrate God's presence. God's presence. God's presence.

----

Miley stopped playing the guitar. She was just making up the song as she went along. It wasn't finished. It wasn't in a proper format. But she didn't care. Because now she had just realised what she could do to help the third world. She was going to rewrite and finish that song. She was going to record it and use it as the song for the contract she had received as her favourite Christmas present. She now understood that she was very fortunate to gets presents on Christmas, and it wasn't a bad thing to get them as long as you don't get too caught up in the materialism of modern-day Christmas.

Although releasing the song wasn't directly helping the third world, it would still help them by raising the awareness of the fact that most of us often concentrate too much on presents and ignore the people in the third world who have nothing. She hoped that the people who heard it would learn the message that she had learnt this Christmas. That Christmas is a time for celebrating presence. Not presents. The presence of the Lord.

The End.

**The ending wasn't very good- sorry. **

**If you have time, please write a review- even if its only one word. I'd like to know what you thought of the story. Flames are accepted.**

**Thanks for reading! Happy New Years Eve!**


End file.
